


Shape of You

by bromanceorromance



Series: divide [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: "I'm in love with the shape of you."





	Shape of You

"You're so gorgeous," Louis murmurs.  

Harry giggles. "No need for flattery. I'm already knocked up." His hand comes down to settle at his protruding belly as Louis returns to his place between Harry's thighs. His tongue presses into him and Harry groans. "Yeah, fuck, yeah." Louis's finger slides in next to his tongue, curving up to press against his prostate. Harry whines ." _Louis_." 

Louis loves this – the smell and taste of his omega surrounding him. He glances up to see the way his omega swells, full of their  _child_. His presses his cock down for a moment, trying to control his thoughts.  

" _Alpha_ ," Harry sighs. Louis takes his cock into his mouth, sucking on it for a moment, dragging his tongue across the slit and pressing his fingers into his slick hole. 

"Getting all wet for me, baby?" 

Harry groans. "Can't help it." 

Louis smirks, pressing kisses up Harry's chest. "Can't help it, huh? Not like you want my cock or anything. Just can't help it." 

"Fuck. Yes, I want your cock. Want you. So much." Harry's hands reach for him, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. He groans again as Louis has to shift around his stomach. "Can't wait to get this guy  _out_ ," Harry sighs, frustrated. "I'm fucking huge." 

Louis grins. "You're so beautiful like this. God, couldn't imagine how much hotter you could get. Full of our baby and soft in all the perfect places." He presses a kiss to his stomach. "And you've got these long legs that I just love having wrapped around me as I fuck you." Harry whines, spreading his legs further apart. "And these lips," Louis continues, brushing a thumb across Harry's bottom lip. "I could write sonnets to these lips and none of them could ever do them justice. So perfect. Wrapped around my cock or just watching your pink little tongue dart out to wet them." Harry licks his lips. " _God_ , I just want you all the time." 

"Lou, can I - " He pauses, pulling his alpha down into another filthy kiss. "I want to ride you, Lou. Please. God, I just want - " 

" _Yes, yes, that._ God, please. Whatever you want." Louis's brain short-circuits for a moment. He has to help Harry to sit up and adjust to the position they need. Louis's so hard, he can't imagine lasting more than a few seconds. "Be careful, baby," he murmurs as Harry straddles his lap.  

Harry smirks, starting to lean down to kiss him, but then deciding against it as his belly is in the way  _again_. "Wanna ride you. Wanna make you come," he says instead. "Fill me up, Lou." 

Louis helps him line up and sink down onto his cock. Louis barely  keeps it together as Harry starts these little rocking motions. Harry settles a hand against his belly, like he needs to remind himself how big he is as he moves on Louis's cock. Louis reaches for his hips, intending to help him out, but Harry just sighs then, completely content. Then a few seconds pass and he starts bouncing on Louis's cock. Louis groans. He thought having Harry's legs wrapped around him as he fucked him was his favorite position, but he's starting to see the advantages of this one. He's got a perfect view of Harry's flushed face and Harry's belly holding their baby. Louis doesn't hold it together much longer, but he reaches up to start playing with Harry's nipples as he continues to ride Louis's slowly softening cock. 

"You're so wet, baby. Can't believe how wet you are," Louis murmurs. "Look so good like this. Riding my cock. Can't believe I get to see you like this. Get to  _feel_  you like this." 

Harry whines and is coming a few moments later. 

 

\--- 

 

Louis wakes up to an empty bed, but he's gotten used to it. Lately, Harry's up before the sun. Their little one seems to be an early-riser and there's not much they can do to convince him otherwise. 

He takes a quick shower before going to find his pregnant omega. He can't smell food cooking, so it must be a sick morning. Harry loves to cook, but they never know from day-to-day what his body's going to handle. 

Harry's on the back porch, reading one of his many parenting books. He looks up and smiles when Louis comes out the door. "G'morning." 

Louis grins, coming over to sit right next to him. "Good morning, love," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "How are you feeling today?" He settles a hand on Harry's stomach. "How's our little one treating you?" 

"A little sick," Harry replies, turning back to his book. "Fresh air seems to help." 

Louis leans down to talk to their boy. "You're going to have to let your Opa eat, little one. He can't starve on your account." Harry takes his hand and moves it around to the other side. 

"Feel that?" He asks. "That's where he keeps kicking me. Think we've got a little footie player on our hands." He chuckles.  

"Oh yeah," Louis presses into the spot, vaguely recognizing the shape of a little foot there. "Gotta be gentle. Opa's taking good care of you, huh?" Louis feels a flutter against his hand and his breath catches. "I'll take care of Opa while he takes care of you, yeah?" Another flutter. "I love you, little one. You and your opa. We're gonna be a family." Another flutter. He looks up to see Harry staring at him. 

"He knows his apa," Harry whispers. 

 

\--- 

 

"You look great, Haz," Louis insists.  

Harry shakes his head. "I'm a cow. God, when will he stop growing?" 

Louis steps over look into his omega's eyes. "You are gorgeous, baby. I love this body." 

"I don't know how you can even look at me like this," Harry mutters, glancing down at his huge stomach. "God, I used to have abs. Am I ever going to have abs again?" His eyes fill with tears. "Am I ever going to be attractive to you again?" 

Louis presses a quick kiss to his lips. "God, Harry, I'm so in love with your body. I loved it before, but now that it's holding my baby – god, do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" A tear trickles down Harry's cheek. "Every fucking inch of you, Haz. I want every inch of you. Every night I want to worship every damn inch of you. Your ridiculous feet up to your bloody legs and your gorgeous cock and your tight hole and up to your stomach swelling huge with  _our baby_  and your nipples - " Louis tweaks one and Harry gasps. "Want to play with them until you come. Memorize the way you look every day and think you can't look any more gorgeous and then I wake up the next day and can't believe I'm mated to a man that looks like this." 

"Really?" Harry whispers. 

"I'm so in love with you. And your body. Every day is like discovering more and more than I love about you." Louis presses another kiss to his lips. 

"Love you," Harry murmurs.  

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Ed Sheeran song.  
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Note: Opa=omega male parent; Apa=alpha male parent. I stole it from another fic, but I can't remember which one to be able to give credit :(


End file.
